The invention is directed to a method and a system for determining the consumption by an infant of beverages produced from capsules in a beverage production machine.
Recently it became more and more popular to prepare beverages like infant formula by use of production machines which make use of a capsule containing nutritional ingredients. By using capsules for containing nutritional ingredients it is possible to have a wide variety of different capsules in stock, thus, enabling a consumer to decide which beverages to be produced each time a capsule is inserted into the beverage production machine.
A beverage production machine and the corresponding capsule are known from WO2012/062842. The known system makes use of information which is provided on the capsule in order to determine a type of capsule which is used by the beverage production machine.
A problem may be that the machine can be used by different parents or caregivers. It is often difficult to ensure constantly accurate records of the consumption of beverages for a particular baby. A consumption tracking is generally important to ensure the baby is given the recommended intake, the right diet and/or to provide information to a pediatrician.